The present invention relates to a new and distinct Heuchera plant of Heuchera, botanically known as Heuchera hybrid X Heuchera villosa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Rex Purple’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Heuchera plants with attractive leaf colors, less sensitivity to Powdery Mildew and good garden performance.
The new Heuchera plant originated from a cross-pollination in July, 2014 in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands of Heuchera hybrid ‘Mars’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Heuchera villosa identified as code number 083-C047, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Heuchera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands in June, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heuchera plant by in vitro meristem culture in a controlled environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands since March, 2017 has shown that the unique features of this new Heuchera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.